What IF?
by ChibiLenaLily
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots when i ws watching the anime and thought 'what if' sorry! they're not in order of anime episodes. they're in order of my idea waves lol anyways ME HOPE YOU LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

_What if Allen regained his innocence in front of his friends in Edo? what would their reaction be?_

**ChibiLenaLily - sorry about the short one-shot guys! this is all the idea i have so far! i'll try to update it as soon as i get more ideas as to what would happen next...**

**Lenalee - Chibi-chan! We should really let the readers read...**

**ChibiLenaLily - huh? GOMENASAI!**

**Allen - it's okay Chibi-chan. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**ChibiLenaLily - EVEN THOUGH IT'S SUCKISH!**

* * *

Wong chose that time to go see what would happen to the innocence now but instead of seeing 'fog' or the tiny particles of Allen's innocence, the room was completely empty. As fast as he can, Wong ran out and yelled what he had just saw to Bak and the 3 scientists, Shifu, Rikei and Lou Fa.

* * *

"You could see him. That is if you live long enough…" Tyki just completed. On cue, the ark appeared and the level 3 jumped out carrying a crumbling Allen along. The exorcists gasped at the sight, as well as the lack of a certain arm on a certain cursed boy. They were relieved to see that he was still alive but was scared because it seemed that he would die soon anyways."Allen-Kun!" "Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi yelled. "Level 3, destroy Allen Walker in front of his friends. Other akuma make sure they don't interfere." Instructed Tyki. "With pleasure noah-sama" replied the level 3 akuma as he dumped Allen harshly onto the ground causing the crumbling to spread faster. "Aaaaargh!" the akuma yelled as he dug his dark matter swords into the young boy's body causing him to scream.

Allen Walker then fell to the floor in pieces. Not molecules, pieces. Lenalee started to cry with others staring in shock. The level 3 akuma was about to finish the boy off when a mist suddenly appeared. The akuma could still see so it didn't let the mist get in the way of finishing the boy. However the mist slowly started to twinkle and gather together forming a white cloak and mask. Everyone thought it was another exorcist who came to help out as it attacked the level 3 chopping off its arms. "Come." A voice like air sounded. Everyone recognized it as Allen's voice. At the command, the white cloak flew up and back down into the crumbled remains of Allen. The next few seconds were a blur.

White flashed everywhere and when it disappeared, Allen's remains were gone and someone was standing with the white cloak and with a hand raised with white glows radiating off him. The hood dropped and the head turned around, and there standing was the one and only Allen Walker.

"What!?" Proclaimed the Noah.

"Allen!" the exorcists exclaimed excitedly.

"Let me bring salvation to this tormented akuma soul" Allen murmured before jumping out of the way as the level 3 akuma ran towards him. During his jump, the cloak revealed his left arm. "His left arm! It's reformed!" Lavi muttered. "That cant be possible!" yelled Tyki Mikk.

Suddenly, strings from the cloak came out and slashed out the legs of the akuma. And Allen came up to the akuma. "Good night."

Allen slashed one finger on his claw down the akuma, destroying it.

* * *

**ChibiLenaLily - yea ikr? suckish huh. anyways i'll update it soon... one day... maybe never... i'll see.**

**Lavi - *sigh* Chibi and her undecisive choices...**

**ChibiLenaLily - Did you say something Lavi? *gives innocent yet evil stare* (goes black)**

**Lavi - n...n...nothing! *attempting to hide***

**Lenalee - mou... :C will you stop making Chibi go black Lavi**

**Kanda - che**

**Allen - anyways Please Review**

**ChibiLenaLily - *out of black* and maybe give some advice!**

**Lavi - I think that's why its called 'review'?**

***Chibi goes black again***

**Allen - Anyways Please Review (again)**


	2. Help?

**Hey guys!**

**this be an A/N!**

**Anyways i'm kinda getting a blankie for this fanfic so i decide to do this:**

**when you review, please give me an idea that you have or something or just a piece of it and then i'll let my imagination go wild on that idea. Of course you will be credited so i guess it'll be like a collab or sumthin. whaddy a say?**

**if u like the idea... review!**

**tanique~!**

**ChibiLenaLily is Out! peace!**


End file.
